Just Cup of a Tea
by a d e l i a a
Summary: Permasalahan yang hanya diakibatkan oleh secangkir teh. Yaoi. Seto/Babu!Kano. Warning Inside. Special Fic For Seto/Kano Day.


_Disclaimer:  
Kagerou Days/__カゲロウデイズ__© Jin  
Just Cup of a Tea © Adelia-chan_

_Pairing: Tuan!Seto/Babu!Kano_

_Warning(s):_ _Sho-ai, Yaoi, Boys Love, Bahasa Vulgar, Backsound, Typo, Dll._

_[Special Fic For Seto/Kano Day]  
_

.

**Bold**: penutup, dll.

_Italic_: Tulisan berbahasa asing, ucapan jarak jauh, ucapan dalam batin/pikiran, suara benda/_backsound_, dll.

.

**A/N: **Semoga fic ini tak terlalu buruk-buruk sekali, saya sudah semaksimal mungkin membuat fic ini terlihat enak untuk dibaca.

Sebelum membaca, silakan baca perhatiannya terlebih dahulu. Jika ada yang tidak disenangi, dipersilakan untuk tidak membaca.

Selamat membaca...

* * *

Rasa hangat dari kalor sambung-menyambung merujuk—atau mungkin memaksa—seorang pemuda malas yang terlalu asyik berpergian ke alam mimpi ditemani dengan guling tercinta. Selama semburat cahaya tipis yang masuk dari celah-celah kecil di balik gorden, tak membuat tubuh seratus tujuh puluh delapan sentimeter itu terlepas dari hangatnya lapisan kain berbahan tebal, tambah-tambah dengan dengkuran tipis, seolah memberitahu jika selama 3 jam ke depan tidak akan ada perubahan dari posisi tersebut.

Secara tak langsung ini membuktikan rumus kecil-kecilan jika ranjang memiliki gaya tarik gravitasi berkali-kali lipat dari bumi.

Gumaman kecil, dan dilanjutkan dengan bibir yang dikatupkan. Tepat setelah mendengar suara pintu terbuka, dan mencium aroma harum yang terasa semakin mendekat dengannya. Ah, aroma ini semakin membuat mata itu berat.

Setidaknya begitu sebelum kemudian suara tarikan gorden yang luar biasa kasar dan cepat sampai-sampai cahaya tak kenal ampun menyerang tubuh seorang pemuda yang masih terlalu sayang dengan kehidupannya di dunia mimpi.

Dan tak butuh waktu sekitar 5 detik untuk membuat pemuda yang diketahui memiliki helai arang itu untuk mengubur dirinya dalam-dalam di balik hangatnya selimut bak pelukan seorang ibu, nyamannya hingga tak mau lepas.

Suara denting cangkir, dan suara air yang dituangkan. Aroma harum menyebar di dalam kamar tersebut, dan bertahan lama sampai suara langkah kaki seseorang yang memasuki kamarnya hilang dari jangkauan pendengaran. Sadar-sadar, berkat cahaya matahari yang jatuh menimpa ranjang berukuran _king size_, membuat sosok di atasnya yang sudah panas di dalam selimut, tambah panas sampai-sampai tengkuk rasanya lebih banyak memproduksi keringat.

"Ahh!" Selimut dihempaskan. Kalah dengan rasa panas, pemuda yang sedari tadi bergulat dengan rasa kantuknya kini memasang wajah datar dengan mata sayu—yang terkesan mengintimidasi untuk siapa gerangan yang tega melakukan ini semua kepadanya.

Mata coklatnya mengerling, hanya untuk menemukan secangkir teh hangat yang aromanya menggugah selera lidah di pagi hari.

Teh hangat di pagi hari? Bukan hal yang buruk.

Mengambil cangkir tersebut dengan—entah ini disebut kebiasaan atau memang gaya saja—elegan bak anak bangsawan. Menyecapnya perlahan, menikmati setiap tetes cairan bagaikan seorang juri _chef_ yang selalu membuat hati peserta menjadi tegang dan berujung dengan getaran hati saat di atas ring tinju.

Meminumnya setengah, dan langsung menjauhkan cangkir tersebut walau jari-jarinya masih menyentuh gagangnya. Aroma daun teh yang diseduh membuat ia teringat akan sesuatu, sampai-sampai bibirnya refleks menyebutkan satu nama, "…Shuuya…" Wajahnya mendadak menunjukan raut tak bersahabat.

Langsung saja, tubuh yang dibaluti piyama hijau itu bangkit dari ranjangnya. Dengan membawa cangkir yang masih ada di tangannya, berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya. Tujuannya hanya satu, dengan alasan semakin cepat derap langkah kakinya, dan juga mata yang mengamati setiap ruangan yang ia lewati, ia hanya ingin menemui sosok yang membuatkan teh paginya ini saja.

Melewati ruang penuh dengan buku, ruang tamu, berjalan menuju ke arah dapur, sampai kemudian kakinya berhenti tepat pada satu ruangan dengan pintu kokoh bercat putih. Seperti kamar seorang yang memiliki jabatan tinggi, tapi sebenarnya sosok di dalamnya tak setinggi itu dibandingkan dengan dirinya—menurut kasta dan juga tinggi badan mungkin ya.

Mendorong pintu kasar, dan begitu terbuka, ia menemukan apa yang ia cari-cari.

"Shuuya!"

Empunya nama menengok. "Huh?" Manik rubah menatap polos, tapi tak menghentikan dirinya yang kini memakai kemeja dan beberapa pakaian seperti pakaian anak sekolah. "Ada apa Seto? Kau kehilangan secercah cahaya kehidupan pornomu di dalam mimpi hanya karena aku membuka jendela? Hei, mimpi basah sampai 5 kali seminggu itu bukan kebanggan loh."

Seto—alis hitamnya menukik tajam. "Bukan."

"Lalu?"

Helaan nafas panjang. "Ini, ganti." Cangkir yang disodorkan kepada pemuda bersurai pirang sukses membuat dahi mengernyit. "Aku tak mau yang ini, bukan ini yang aku inginkan, intinya aku ingin kau menggantinya—"

"Aku tak memasukkan racun kok. Walau aku memang pernah berniat dari lama," potong Shuuya Kano jutek, mencoba berbicara jujur. Karena ia sadar akan kebiasaan manja sosok tuan di hadapannya ini yang kadang membuat diri geram sendiri. Dan ya—perannya di sini hanyalah seorang pelayan, atau mungkin bahasa kasarnya ia ini hanyalah budak di dalam kediamaan Kousuke Seto ini.

"Bukan itu. Memangnya kau tak ingat jika aku memesan kopi dan bukan teh untuk setiap pagi? Kau lupa—"

"Oh, ya, aku lupa." Kano sadar, jika ingatannya mulai terasa kurang cepat tangkap berkat bentrokan pekerjaannya menjadi babu gratis di sini, terlebih dengan tuan cerewet yang bisa ribut hanya karena segelas teh. "Aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Jadi cepat pergi dari sini."

Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih cocok untuk mengatakan hal itu?

Seto berdecak, menaruh cangkir dalam pegangannya ke atas meja kecil terdekat. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, padahal sebelumnya terlihat sangat segar. "…Bagaimana aku bisa percaya…" Jeda sejenak, kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Wajahnya kecirian sekali sangat kesal, dan tatapan mantapnya seolah akan memuntahkan kata-kata mutakhirnya, yang nyatanya memang demikian saat mulut itu berbicara—atau mungkin berteriak, "JIKA KAU SUDAH MENGULANGI INI SAMPAI 30 KALI LEBIH?! KAU KIRA—"

"Berisik." Bersamaan dengan satu kata yang terkesan tajam itu, maka sebuah telapak tangan mendarat di mulut besar itu. "Bukan berarti aku berhutang budi kepadamu itu berarti aku boleh disuruh-suruh seenaknya ya. Lagipula aku tak ingat jika kau menyuruhku menjadi budak, bukannya kau hanya memperbolehkanku tinggal di sini sampai aku menyelesaikan semua urusan SMA-ku?"

Menunjukan satu fakta membuat Seto sukses dalam dilema, apakah dirinya harus marah sekarang atau diam karena omongan Kano benar?

Sekarang ia hanya bisa menunjukan raut datarnya lagi. "Kalau hanya teh, aku bisa memintanya ke Mary, karena teh buatannya lebih enak dari buatanmu."

Nama satu gadis yang disebutkan, membuat gambaran mengenai gadis berhelai putih panjang bak kapas terngiang di pikiran Kano sekarang. Bukan masalah rupa wajahnya yang cukup manis, tapi juga satu fakta mengerikan yang ia duga-duga begitu menyaksikan senyuman lebar yang mencurigakan begitu sang gadis melihat Seto membantunya membuka baju karena ketumpahan teh yang baru saja dibuat oleh gadis kecil itu, dan kejadian itu sudah lama terjadi sih.

Satu tetes peluh jatuh berkat ingatan itu. Kano berkomentar, "Kalau begitu suruh saja gadis itu datang ke sini, gitu aja kok repot." Tangan-tangannya meraih blazer abu-abu, dan langsung saja memakainya.

"Ta-tapi itu akan memakan waktu…"

"Yaudah, enggak usah."

"Yah… kau tak bisa seenaknya begitu, Shuuya." Seto merubah raut wajahnya, mencoba terlihat lebih berani agar tak kalah bacot dengan Kano kelak.

Kano berdecih tak suka. Mata tajamnya tersorot untuk pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Sesuka aku dong, mau buat apa. Masih untung aku buatkan teh, daripada aku kasih sperma, hah?"

Hening.

Seto tahu, kalau mulut Kano memang selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata vulgar. Ia bias memakluminya, dan bisa melupakannya begitu saja, karena tuannya pun sama bejatnya.

Tapi entah kenapa, ia merasa agak setuju dengan ucapan Kano barusan. "Hm, bukan ide buruk." Mengangguk-angguk, Seto menggosok-gosok dagunya dengan jari telunjuk, memasang wajah berpikir yang terkesan sangat serius untuk satu hal yang bodoh.

Kano tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak membenamkan wajahnya dalam telapak tangan. Bodoh, satu hal yang terlintas dalam benaknya dalam penggambaran sosok Seto Kousuke.

Tarikan nafas panjang. "Ah, sudahlah, lupakan." Sang pemuda yang lebih pendek menatap ogah-ogahan. "Kalau kau meminta kopi sekarang, itu tak akan sempat." Mata kuningnya melirik ke arah jam dinding, menghembus nafas dengan keras saat tahu jika waktu banyak yang terbuang.

"Kemana?"

"Sekolah, apa lagi? Kau sendiri tak bersiap-siap?"

Satu jawaban yang sukses membuat Seto mengernyit heran. "Sekolah?"

"Jangan bilang kau tak tahu apa itu definisi sekolah?"

"Bukan—" Hembusan nafas singkat, senyum tipis kemudian. "Di hari Minggu? Kau mendapat pelajaran tambahan atau mengambil jadwal sekolah minggu, huh?"

Dan, sekarang Kano menepuk dahinya tepat setelah dirinya melirik kalender yang bertengger tak jauh.

Benar 'kan? Ingatannya semakin jelek berkat Seto akhir-akhir ini, sampai-sampai ia lupa sekarang hari apa.

Lantas Kano langsung melepas pakaian luarnya, hingga menyisakan kemeja dan celana panjang. "Aku lupa. Hah, baiklah, aku bisa membuatkanmu kopi sekarang." Menyingsingkan lengan kemejanya, karena lengan panjang bukanlah gayanya. Di dalam pikirannya sekarang, hanyalah bubuk hitam, gula, dan air panas. Pekerjaannya sekarang ini bukanlah hal yang susah.

Setidaknya begitu sebelum kemudian ia mendengar jawaban dari Seto.

"—Tidak jadi."

"Hah?"

Kano mengernyit, Seto menyeringai.

"Kau lupa dengan perkataanku beberapa hari yang lalu? Kalau kau mengulangi kesalahmu, kau harus menuruti satu permintaanku dan harus dilakukan walau itu sangat susah sekalipun."

"Sayangnya aku lupa."

"Tak mengherankan sih."

Perempatan di dahi Kano yang mendadak kesal.

Seto menajamkan matanya, senyuman—atau seringai—masih belum bisa terlepas dari wajah tampannya. "Buka bajumu."

"Maaf?"

"Buka bajumu, apa kau tak mendengarnya hah—"

Dan ucapan Seto harus terhenti berkat lemparan sehelai kain yang mengenai tepat wajahnya, dan nyatanya yang menabrak wajahnya itu tak lain tak bukan adalah kemeja—lebih tepatnya kemeja putih yang dipakai Kano barusan.

"Sudah?" Wajah merendahkan kemudian.

Sebelum Seto mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya. Matanya sempat melirik langsung ke arah tubuh telanjang yang hanya dibaluti celana itu. Dan ya atau tidak atau memang tubuh Kano terlalu ramping dan putih seperti tubuh seorang gadis pada umumnya? Oh, ia baru pertama kali ini sih melihat tubuh budaknya, dan ini sukses membuat satu ide muncul di otak mesumnya.

"Hm…" Memasang wajah tertarik, seringai kejam tersungging. "Dan karena kau tidak sopan padaku dengan melempar kemeja ini, maka kau aku hukum harus melepas celanamu juga."

Melepas apa?

Bukannya tatapan jengkel atau tatapan menjijikan. Kano hanya terdiam. Wajahnya malah menunjukan raut bingung.

"Kau…"

Seto terdiam, menunggu kelanjutannya.

Jeda begitu lama sampai Kano melanjutkannya, "…homo ya?"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening.

Dan—

"Tidak sih, awalnya." Wajah Seto sama datarnya dengan wajah Kano. "Tapi untukmu, aku rela menjadi biseksual." Lalu seringai kemudian.

Kano terdiam, Seto melanjutkan, "Lagipula, aku juga setuju dengan pendapatmu beberapa menit yang lalu. Mengenai minuman pagi setiap hari dengan sperma? Bukannya itu terlihat lebih baru? Aku jadi ingin merasakannya."

Dan tak ada respon yang berarti lagi dari kubu sang budak selain wajah yang melongo. Sulit membedakan apakah tuannya ini sedang bodoh-bodohnya atau sedang serius dengan ucapannya. Karena bagaimana pun juga, mana ada hidangan minuman seperti itu? Oh, ia hanya asal ceplos loh.

Kano ingin meluruskan semua ini. "Ini semua hanya permasalahan teh. Hanya secangkir teh." Ia sengaja memberikan penekanan di bagian terakhir untuk meyakinkan Seto tak terlalu jeli hanya pada masalah kecil itu, masih banyak masalah lainnya yang lebih merepotkan, tapi kenapa hanya serius pada teh ini saja?

"Lalu?"

"Lalu—"

"Lalu apa harus aku yang membuka celanamu sekarang?" Seringai mengerikan di wajah Seto membuatkan hawa aneh tersendiri. "Kalau kau tidak suka kamarmu kotor, aku tak keberatan memakai kamarku."

Dan sekarang Kano sadar, Seto serius.

"Se-sebentar. Maaf? Kau serius, hah? Aku hanya bercanda, Set—uwaaah!" Dan tahu-tahu, sekarang tubuhnya diangkat dengan mudahnya, dan diletakkan di atas bahu seolah Seto sedang memanggul sekarung beras, belum lagi dengan langkah sang pemuda _raven _yang meninggalkan kamarnya sekarang. Apa mungkin sekarang tujuan sang tuan adalah kamar dia sendiri? Ah tapi— "TUNGGU SEBENTAR, OH YA AMPUN! INI CUMA MASALAH SECANGKIR TEH—"

"Ya, hanya secangkir teh. Tapi kau terlalu menyepelekannya, Shuuya~"

Ok, ia belum pernah merasa dalam keadaan bahaya seperti ini.

Lagipula ini hanya masalah sepele tentang secangkir teh!

Ah, harusnya ia sadar diri dengan siapa ia tinggal sekarang.

.

.

.

_**End...**_

* * *

**A/N**: HEPI SETOKANO DAY, YEAAAH— /Del.

Wwwww, rencananya pengen bikin 4 fik kayak biasanya, tapi diri ini terlalu buntu ide huehuehue—dan ini aja nanggung banget yah, harusnya pake lemon, tapi kokoro ini tak kuat— ;;;;;

Ok deh, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca fik saya, wahai _reader, author, silent reader, _dan semua yang ada di depan layar sana. /peluk.

_Mind to review?_

Sungkem,

—**Adelia-chan—**


End file.
